The present invention relates to an igniter for a thermal lance, comprising a priming composition and a primer which may both be fastened to the free end of the lance.
Such an igniter is known from the German Patent DE-B-31 41 583 for a submarine lance used to cut steel and concrete. Igniters of this type are described, for instance in the U.S. Pat. US-A-35 07 230; however for thermal lances used in operations above water.
The aforementioned igniters each include an electric primer which results in the necessity of the provision of a suitable power supply as well as additional measures to ignite the electric primer. The use of an electric primer, however, is extremely problematic, specifically in operations under water.
Supplementing the aforedescribed prior art, reference should be made to the aspect that the use of an electric arc between the lance and the object under operation is known as well.
This latter technique demands, however, a high-output power supply. The risk of leakage currents is increased, which results in the creation of galvanic elements in underwater operations, entailing the common disadvantages.
Eventually, it is also known to prime thermal lances by hand. These lances are entirely unsuitable in underwater operations. Moreover, priming requires a certain skill on the operator's part.